


Shine on the Occasion

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Jensen put a hand out and quickly argued. “Look, we don’t even have to <i>do</i> anything. We won’t even touch. She’s just, like, obsessed with your hands. And your neck. And she feels safe with you doing it. Don’t know why, but whatever. She just does. You know, </i>you<i> just do things to her and I’ll be there with </i>her<i>, then you leave and we’re fine.”</i> Right.</p><p>Written for , prompt: <i>have you ever done this before?</i>. Beta by ! Title from Jason Mraz's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ct4LE45oy8">Butterfly</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine on the Occasion

They were on a short break between scenes, settled in Jensen’s trailer with Jared stretched out beside him on the couch. “It’s her birthday on Saturday. I have no clue what to do.”

Jared looked up from his script and squinted. “Your mama?”

He shook his head and rolled his own script tight into a roll, squeezing at it before realizing how inappropriate the gesture was. Or appropriate, really, when he considered what she had actually been hinted at. “Danneel. She says I don’t have to go pricey on her considering everything else going on this year. But it’s not like I can go low on it, ya know?” he rambled. 

With a quick laugh, Jared punched his shoulder. “I told you not to cook for her. She’ll never get it outta her mind.”

Jensen laughed then, too, wiping a hand over his mouth. “No, she said I don’t have to do that for another few months.”

Jared had gone back to his script, placing a pen into his mouth and biting down, which Jensen couldn’t avoid watching. As Jared tongued at the piece, he nodded and smirked, “I hear threesomes are en vogue.”

He coughed around a rough swallow then chuckled. “Nail on the head, man.”

“Huh?”

Jensen shifted on the couch. “You ever?”

“Nailed a head?”

He swatted at Jared’s head. “You’re dumb.”

Jared smirked and then nodded, going back to his lines. “Yeah, while ago though.” 

“What? You outta practice now?”

He laughed and nodded. “Exactly.” They fell silent; long enough that Jared looked back up and searched Jensen’s eyes. “She asked for a threesome?” Jensen’s raised eyebrow was enough of a response. “Wow,” he awkwardly chuckled. “Just, wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Jensen grumbled.

“Has she?”

He leveled a glare at Jared. “You ever see her? You don’t think she hasn’t had the chance?”

Jared snorted and watched right back. Then asked, “You ever?”

Jensen cleared his throat, looking away and slowly nodding. “Yeah. Somehow I think this is completely different.” Jared waited for further words and Jensen squirmed before finally letting it loose. “I wasn’t ever _engaged_ to one of them before. And it was always me and girls.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “She wants you and another guy?”

Angrily, Jensen defended, “Well, yeah, it’s her birthday. She wants male attention … _everywhere_.”

Shaking his head and laughing, Jared turned his attention again to the book in his lap. “Good luck with that, man.”

Everything went thick inside; Jensen’s throat swelled up, his lungs ached to breath, and his brain fought to find the proper words. All that came out was a pained, “ _Jared_.”

He didn’t look up but still murmured, “If you don’t wanna do it, then don’t do it.”

“She, uh … She asked. About you.”

Slowly, Jared turned and regarded him. The switch from confusion to slight freak out was quick, as was the final transition into humor. “I’ve been summoned?”

Jensen put a hand out and quickly argued. “Look, we don’t even have to _do_ anything. We won’t even touch. She’s just, like, obsessed with your hands. And your neck. And she feels safe with you doing it. Don’t know why, but whatever. She just does. You know, _you_ just do things to her and I’ll be there with _her_ , then you leave and we’re fine.”

“You’re seriously asking me this.”

“Well, she did. I’m passing on the message,” he managed saying with a level voice.

The silence felt louder than any response could be. Finally, Jared said, “You’re fucked up.”

“What if I got you drunk?”

*

The mantra became _There ain’t enough liquor in the world_ but Jensen soon found that Jared wasn’t nearly as wrecked as Jensen’d imagined either of them would have to be. Jared snatched Jensen’s drink, downed it, and then winked with a cocky, “Watch this.” He went back to the couch, settled next to Danneel, and slowly moved in. “I hear it’s your birthday.”

She playfully smirked, tucking hair behind her ear. “That it is.”

“You serious about it?”

Her eyes flashed dark for just a moment before she carefully asked, “Are you?”

Jared’s hand threaded through her hair then swept bangs away from her face. He edged closer, nose to her temple as he kissed gently. “I’ve thought about it.”

Danneel slipped a hand over his wrist then down the forearm and to the elbow, delicately touching. “Me, too. Obviously,” she said, nearly giggled under the weight of her own drinking. 

His fingers slid across her jaw, just a feather of a touch before turning her to his mouth. “We can either start it up now, or drink enough to forget it ever came up.”

Her mouth quirked and she licked her lips, finally murmuring, “If you’re ready, I’m able.” 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” He said, smiling at Danneel’s chuckle, which immediately eased the tension in the room, and Jared slipped into a smile. He looked over his shoulder to Jensen who was leaning against the doorway and watching intently. “You good?”

As Jensen uncrossed his arms, his palms swept over his stomach to settle the butterflies. When he was comfortable enough to speak without stuttering, he said, “I’m fine if you guys are.”

And he really was once they moved on to the bedroom, where they all found equal footing as they all undressed, with only Danneel left in her bra and underwear. It was Jensen’s bed, which comforted him and Danneel, and with Jared running his life without boundaries, he couldn’t care less which room it was. 

Jensen settled against the headboard, Danneel between his legs with her back pressed into his chest. He gently held her with his hands trailing up and down her belly while he nuzzled her neck. “You wanna stop, you just say so.”

She turned up to his mouth with a light kiss then said against his lips, “You, too.”

Jared knelt at the edge of the bed and smiled as he crept forward. He murmured, “God, you’re beautiful,” and he couldn’t stop taking her in with an amazed look in his eyes, from the length of her neck to the flush of her chest, the lace covering her breasts and the curve of her hips. His hands found those first, fingers swiping across her waist and daring to go further down as they touched the edge of her underwear. He suddenly sat back on his haunches. “What do you want me to do?”

Danneel tipped her head back to Jensen’s, unable to ignore the soft touches of his fingers at her ribcage and up across the side of her bra. “What do you want him to do?”

“It’s your birthday,” Jensen answered while kissing along her shoulder.

Suddenly, her voice dropped, husky and commanding. “I want you to touch me.”

Jensen and Jared each released a slight groan but it was Jared who moved, padding fingertips at her feet up to her shins then sliding against the inside of her thighs. His hand slowly coursed up along her pussy, pressing lightly against her panties and feeling the very beginnings of her dampness seeping through. Her hips rolled just enough to increase the feeling of him touching and he looked up to her with a small smile. 

Jared went back to his knees, leaning forward, sneaking in close enough that they could both hear his whisper, even while he continued to knead her through the fabric. “You ever done this before?”

“Not like this.”

His eyes flickered to Jensen’s, which were tight on Jared’s face. They shared the look for a few seconds longer until Jensen gave a tiny nod and Jared went on to remove her underwear. The second Jared’s skin touched her inner folds, she shivered and Jensen’s arms tightened. But then she slid towards Jared, encouraging the fingers to keep touching, keep moving, keep feeling her.

Jared’s thumb pressed against her clit as his fingers spread her open. His eyes moved from his work to her face and found her mouth trapped between a flash of teeth and her eyes zeroed in on his hand between her legs. 

“What did you do before?” Jared asked quietly as he thumbed at her, flipping up and over the clit. 

Danneel bit harder at her lower lip before answering. “Girls.”

His voice rose with interest. “All girls?”

As she nodded, Jensen’s fingers slid over the top of her bra in inside, squeezing her breast and nipple. “My girl’s experienced,” he said against her ear and nipped at her lobe. 

“You like getting fingered, Dan?”

Jensen and Danneel each turned at the taunt in Jared’s voice. Jensen clutched tighter at her breast and kneaded while she slunk even lower in his arms to bring Jared’s hand even tighter to her pussy. “You gonna do it?”

Jared smirked. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Her voice came out sweet and smooth like honey. “Jared, will you please?”

He moved in close, hand still touching but not breaking through, and he looked right to Jensen. “You want me to, Jen?”

Jensen licked along Danneel’s neck but couldn’t take his eyes off Jared. He kissed and sucked marks into the soft skin, still watching Jared.

Jared didn’t need to ask again and he slipped his fingers right in, tucked tight with two of them pressing into her walls.

She arched up to him; moaning and sliding further down to force him even _further_ inside. With her lips parted, her tongue licked obscenely over her shiny and bitten red lips. 

Suddenly, he was just before her face, all dark eyed and focused on her as he moved his hand steadily in and out, spreading her wide with his knees, and relishing the slickness of her skin. “Tell me how you want it.”

Jensen clutched her against him, keeping her as upright as possible and touching every bit of her body he could reach. He pressed into her back just as much as she pressed into Jared and then down against him, and the whole perversion of the scene warmed him and was easily making him hard. He was _dying_ for her reply, to hear her say what she wanted right then.

Her hips rolled down onto Jared’s hand then back into Jensen’s dick, creating delicious friction between them. She worked her mouth through her answer, finally getting it out. “I want you to go faster.”

As Jared began to fingerfuck her in earnest, her body responded to the rhythm, and then Jensen held her hips to rock her over his cock, feeling the slide of her bare ass against his throbbing hard on. 

“Fuck, Jared,” she murmured, kicking her head back into Jensen’s chest and shutting her eyes. “I want your mouth.”

Without a second’s thought, Jared’s mouth crushed hers, tongue fucking in just as hard and quickly as his fingers worked. She responded in kind, sucking on it, biting, teasing right on with the hard push of her mouth. But then Jensen’s fingers wrapped into Jared’s hair and yanked him back. 

Everything froze and their harsh breathing filled the room. Jensen’s fingers clenched tight before releasing and slipping between the tendrils. Then he squeezed again and pulled Jared forward to kiss him instead. 

Jared stumbled forward, tongue working against Jensen’s even while he fucked Danneel, now pushing tighter, harder, swinging his fingers around and thumbing at her clit again. Danneel moaned at the sight of them together, mouths wrapped up in each other, ravaging and wet, tongues slipping out then back in messily. She grinded into Jared’s hand and then whimpered as his thumb moved faster, flipping back and forth over the clit and finally she moaned and came, shaking in Jensen’s arms. 

As she slunk back, Jared pulled away from Jensen and swiped his hand over her pussy, all wet and trembling. She lazily smiled up to him then did her best to turn in Jensen’s arms and went half onto the bed. Danneel and Jensen kissed languidly, gently holding each other’s faces. Jensen pressed into her and when she felt his still-hard cock, she pulled back and eyed him with a twist of a smile. “Someone should take care of that.”

“You can,” he smirked.

Danneel looked over her shoulder to Jared’s hesitant gaze and then down to his own dick, long and hard and leaking. She reached for him, soft hand around his neck, and pulled him close for a kiss. So slow, just like she’d kissed Jensen. Then she whispered, “I think _you_ should.” 

When her hand directed him towards Jensen, he smirked. “Remember when you said we didn’t have to touch each other?”

Drunk on Danneel’s orgasm and the way Jared had handled her, Jensen’s only reply was to pull Jared in and kiss him again, all biting lips and hard tongue. 

Jared pressed hands into the headboard on either side of Jensen’s head, balancing himself up to kiss but still not push any other touch. It was Danneel, again, who guided him closer, a hand at his lower back to force him down. The second his dick touched Jensen’s hip, they both shuddered, and Jared moaned to the sensation of hard muscle and bone pressing right back into him. Jensen rocked up to enhance the feelings, and then Jared finally settled down, grinding into Jensen as their dicks slid together.

Danneel laid beside him, hand unable to make up its mind between roaming Jared’s back or Jensen’s chest. Finally, she slid her hand down to grab them. Her slender fingers couldn’t make it around both, but they still stroked up and down, forcing the guys to each look down on her hand. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen grunted as he moved quicker, forcing both Jared and her to pace with him. 

“That’s it, baby,” she whispered while crowding between their heads, nudging her way in to kiss Jensen. 

Jared flipped her hair away and mouthed along her shoulder, tonguing into the muscles and nipping at the skin as he continued to rock into her hand and right against Jensen. He moved back to his knees, still letting her jack them off but he swept a hand over her back and ass and then tucked fingers back inside her still-wet pussy. He could hear her moan was muffled with Jensen’s mouth but she pushed right back on him, letting him fuck her again, with even more purpose than before. Soon enough, Jensen’s fingers fumbled alongside Jared’s and then twisted at her clit, pushing, pulling, teasing, until she couldn’t kiss him anymore and could only shake at their assault. 

It was when her hand began to stutter, no longer working but to touch, that Jared and Jensen smirked together, knowing she was done. They fingered her even faster and Jared even swiped his thumb along the little pucker of her ass, not entering but daring to. 

Danneel sat back from Jensen, riding their hands and humming before releasing high-pitched whimpers and rolling her hips around and shaking as she came again. As Jensen gently fondled her through the aftershocks, Jared pulled out and then grabbed both their dicks, jerking hard and fast with a big fist. 

Jensen’s head kicked back and his hips up as Jared stroked them and stared down on him with an intense stare and tiny, twisted smile. “C’mon, Jen. Know you wanna. I want you to.”

His eyes rolled back and he moved with Jared while Danneel laid out next to him, head on his shoulder and watching Jared’s hand. Jensen grunted, “Just fucking do it already.”

She turned to his shoulder and kissed. “Patience,” she murmured at him while running a slow hand over his belly. “You two are so gorgeous like this. Jared keep talking,” she whispered. “Jensen likes talkers.”

Jared smirked and inhaled deep. “You like that, Jen? Like hearing how your dick feels in my hand? How it good it is to do this to you?”

Jensen bit into his tongue, couldn’t respond but to hitch up into Jared. 

“You gonna come in my hand? Show off for Danneel?”

Jensen’s hand joined his and moved with purpose, intending to do it for Danneel, but then even Jared couldn’t stop himself and went faster and faster and groaned as he pitched himself up and came over their hands, spilling down over Jensen’s cock and onto his skin. 

Seeing it there, covering them both, and knowing that Jared got off with their dicks together, Jensen could only handle a few more pushes into their fists before he came. 

Jared nearly collapsed forward, but kept himself up enough to not crush either Danneel or Jensen. Then he rolled to his back, leaving enough room between them all that it wasn’t awkward. Or _too_ awkward, considering all that had just happened. 

Danneel burrowed into Jensen and, after some time, hummed, “Happy birthday to me.”

“Glad you liked your present,” Jensen said against her hair. 

“Mmhmm. As thank you, think I’ll make breakfast for you boys.” She lifted up to an elbow to look at them both. “Jared?” she asked quietly. He slowly turned towards them. “You like waffles? Gonna need your energy to do this again.”

“Shit,” he said with a short, hard chuckle. He again fell to his back then rubbed a hand over his stomach, through his and Jensen’s come. “I fucking _love_ waffles.”


End file.
